As a casing accommodating therein the electronic equipment, casings are disclosed in, for instance, Patent Documents 1 to 3.
The casing disclosed in Patent Document 1 is structured to be able to draw the electronic equipment from a casing body and carry out maintenance of the electronic equipment. The casings disclosed in Patent Documents 2 and 3 are structured to be able to, by moving a casing body from a wall surface of a building, secure a maintenance space between the casing body and the building wall surface.